Les ombres du passé
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Lorsque Ran surprend Ai en plein cauchemar, elle décide de mener l'enquête sur le passé de la fillette. L'interrogatoire improvisé révèlera bien plus que ce Ran n'aurait pu imaginer


**Les ombres du passé**

** NdA : **Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Détective » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

** Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Gosho Aoyama.

Le professeur Agasa était convoqué pour un nouveau congrès et Ran, outrée en apprenant qu'il comptait laisser Haibara Ai seule durant près de trois jours, insista pour s'occuper de la petite fille pendant son absence.

C'est ainsi que Haibara, contre son gré se retrouva forcer de jouer à la petite fille reconnaissante pour le Détective Mouri et sa fille.

o0oOo0o

Pendant la nuit, Ran fut réveillée par un bruit. En se retournant dans son lit vers le matelat installé pour Ai, elle constata que le bruit qui l'avait réveillée était les gémissements et les mouvements de la petite fille, visiblement en plein cauchemar.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait réveiller l'enfant ou la laisser dormir, celle-ci résolut son dilemme, se réveillant en sursaut :

- Non ! Akemi ! Cria-t-elle en se redressant.

Réalisant visiblement qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, elle se recroquevilla, serrant dans sa main ce qui semblait être un pendentif attaché à une chaine d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Ran se leva hors de son lit pour venir s'agenouiller près de la fillette :

- Ton cauchemar m'a réveillée. Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée. Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de me faire dormir dans ta chambre, Ran-san. Répondit Ai en enroulant sa deuxième main sur le pendentif.

- Pourquoi ? Tu fais souvent ce genre de cauchemar ? S'étonna Ran.

- Régulièrement. Lâcha la petite fille en se recouchant, signifiant clairement que la conversation était terminée.

Ran remonta dans son lit, renonçant à interroger Haibara après son cauchemar mais bien déterminée à mener son enquête sur cette affaire.

o0oOo0o

La nuit suivante, malgré les demandes d'Ai, Ran insista pour que la fillette reste dans sa chambre, argumentant que l'agence du détective Mouri n'était de toute façon pas bien grande, même si Conan et son père était en visite chez Hattori à Osaka.

Comme elle l'avait à la fois espéré et craint, Ran fut à nouveau réveillée par Ai et ses cauchemars.

La fillette réagit exactement comme la nuit précédente : murmurant le prénom 'Akemi', 'ne fais pas ça', puis se redressant en sursaut et serrant son pendentif dans ses mains. Comme la veille, Ran s'agenouilla près de Ai.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne t'aiderait pas d'en parler ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu fais ce genre de cauchemar toutes les nuits ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Et j'ai déjà parler de mon passé à Conan et au professeur Agasa, alors je ne pense pas que parler aide tant que ça.

- Ton passé ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé que tu vis avec le professeur Agasa ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Pour répondre à tes questions : Oui, oui et mes parents sont morts.

- Je... je suis désolée. Je croyais que tu restais chez le professeur de la même manière que Conan doit rester chez nous quelques temps. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine en rouvrant de vieilles blessures. Déclara Ran, contrite.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne le crie pas sur les toits. Et tu n'as pas 'rouvert de blessures'. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Expliqua Ai.

- Mais... Qui s'occupait de toi avant le professeur, alors ? Akemi ? Demanda Ran.

- Comment connais-tu Akemi ? S'exclama la fillette.

Son ton surpris Ran. On aurait dit un mélange de peine, de _douleur_, de colère mais aussi de peur. Une peur qui lui rappela celle qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de cette même fillette alors qu'ils testaient des jeux chez le professeur, que Ran avait souhaité rentrer et que Haibara l'avait supplié de rester. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser ce jour-là, et cette peur lui avait semblé étrange, irrationnelle presque.

- Tu as prononcé ce nom juste avant de te réveiller. Hier aussi. Qui est-ce ? Dit Ran d'une voix douce.

- Je vois. Evidemment. Eh bien, oui, tu as raison. C'est ma soeur, Akemi, qui s'occupait de moi. Elle avait plusieurs années de plus que moi.

- Tu as dit 'avait'. Et elle ne s'occupe plus de toi aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'elle est... ?

Ran laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de formuler une idée si horrible, si injuste, à voix haute. Une petite fille, orpheline, qui perdait en plus sa soeur, sa dernière famille pour venir ensuite vivre parmi des étrangers qui ignoraient tout de son histoire. Guère étonnant qu'elle se soit montrée si froide envers une jeune femme qui la traitait comme une gamine, et l'encourageait à la considérer comme une grande soeur. Elle enchaina avant que Ai ait pu répondre :

- Je suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup pris l'habitude, avec Conan et ses amis, d'agir comme une neechan de substitution. Mais pour toi, mon comportement a dû être douloureux.

Haibara resta pensive quelques instants, puis répondit lentement, prenant visiblement le temps de formuler clairement chaque idée.

- C'est vrai, oui. J'avais l'impression que tu voulais usurper la place de ma soeur. Ce qui était stupide, puisque tu ne connaissais même pas son existence. Mais les sentiments ne sont pas rationnels. Et aussi, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Un peu physiquement, mais surtout, justement, dans ton comportement, ta nature. Akemi aussi souhaitait simplement que je vive, que je sois heureuse. Libre. Tu as la même volonté de protéger.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle est morte. Par ma faute. Parce qu'elle voulait me sauver.

- Te sauver... de quoi ?

- Des ombres. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. J'en ai déjà trop dit. Déclara Ai en se retournant pour lui tourner le dos.

- Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec ce prétendu kidnapping, où cette folle voulait que je me pousse pour qu'elle puisse de tirer dessus ? Pressa Ran, désireuse d'éclaircir enfin le mystère qui entourait cette sombre soirée.

Après l'affaire, tous les adultes impliqués avaient soutenu qu'il s'agissait d'un simple kidnapping qui avait failli mal tourné. Mais Ran en avait entendu assez pour savoir que cette histoire était fausse. La femme n'avait jamais évoqué de rançon et avait visiblement pour seule volonté de tuer Ai Haibara. Et la fillette n'avait pas cherché à se défendre. Au conraire.

- Pourquoi étais-tu prête à mourir ce soir-là ? Si ta soeur est morte pour te sauver, ne devrais-tu pas plutôt essayer de vivre ? Poursuivit Ran.

Se retournant à nouveau vers Ran, Ai la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- J'étais prête à mourir, oui. Parce que ma soeur est morte par ma faute alors qu'elle avait une vie heureuse et comblée à portée de main. Parce que j'en ai assez de vivre sans cesse dans la peur. D'être retrouvée. De voir les amis que je me suis fais souffrir. D'être forcer à faire souffrir des innocents ou d'autres que je ne connais même pas. Alors, oui, j'étais prête à mourir. Et je le suis toujours. Quand le jour viendra, je mourrai. Sans hésiter. Même si je dois presser la détente moi-même.

- Mais quel est donc cette horreur qui a tué ta soeur et te terrifie à ce point ? Demanda Ran, pâle. Pourquoi ne préviens-tu pas la police ?

- Cette horreur, comme tu l'appelles, a déjà des ennemis puissants et malins. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai l'espoir de la voir détruite. Peut-être même que je ne mourrai pas. Mais au final, ça n'as pas vraiment d'importance.

- Pas d'importance ? Ta propre vie ?

- Quelle vie ? Je n'ai plus de famille, plus rien de mon passé à part ce médaillon offert par ma soeur. Aucun souvenir. Non, même si je survis, j'ai déjà perdu cette vie.

- Tu as des amis. Tu pourrais en bâtir une nouvelle.

- C'est vrai. Mais en serais-je vraiment capable ? Demanda Ai en contemplant le plafond.

Ran n'était plus tout à fait sûre de si la fillette – qui n'avait rien d'une fillette si ce n'est l'apparence physique – s'adressait à la jeune femme ou à elle-même. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter, partagée entre la compassion, l'horreur, la pitié et la tristesse.

- J'ai vécu dans les ombres toute ma vie. Avec la mort de ma soeur, j'ai pu m'en échapper physiquement. Mais ils hantent encore mes rêves, mes cauchemars, mes espoirs... Quand on a vécu dans les ombres toute sa vie, la lumière est aveuglante. Elle vous blesse au lieu de vous apaiser.

Ai se tourna vers Ran :

- Je comprends qu'il est dans ta nature de vouloir m'aider. Mais ne le fais pas. Toi qui a la chance de pouvoir contempler et vivre dans la lumière, ne t'approche pas des ombres de mon passé. Je refuse qu'elles m'enlèvent encore une personne.


End file.
